Love from the desert
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: Emuishere was promised as a wife of Ardeth Bay. He never expected her to have such a wild heart and the training of a medjai warrior. The evil is rising, and they have the destiny to protect the mankind. Follow Ardeth and Emuishere as they help Rick, Evy and Jonathan as they help them to send Imhotep back to his death. (First in the series of Desert Queen)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah.. another story.. :)**

**I just.. be without writing a fanficton of the Mummy. :D**

**I know this doesn't make any sense right now, but in the first chapter it will.. I promise.. well at least I try to explain it.. **

_Things written like this are dreams, memories or visions._

* * *

_''My queen..'' a man lowered himself on his knees. A woman, who stood by the opening to the balcony, turned herself around in a flash. Her dark hair, flew through the air, around her head._

_''Queen? What do you mean?'' she gasped, fear taking over her heart._

_''I am truly sorry to say this, but the great pharaoh has been killed and the princes, died in a horrible death of falling off her balcony.'' the man spoke in a respectful voice._

_The woman who was looking down at him, had tears in her dark brown eyes, but soon blinked them away, showing how strong she was. ''And why am I the queen? I have nothing to do with the royal family..'' she raised her perfectly curved brows._

_''The pharaoh himself insisted. If he would die and there would be no one to sit on the throne of great Egypt.. you, my queen, would be crowned as the ruler of Egypt.'' _

_The woman could hear voices, shouting, outside of the balcony. She slowly turned around, stepping into the night, closer to the edge of the balcony. Her eyes caught the sight of hundreds of people, raising their torches, shouting her name. _

_''Queen Sekhet!'' ''True queen of Egypt!'' ''Our queen, Sekhet!'' _

_The woman held her chin up, looking at the crowd. When she spoke, her voice was cold and full of power ''Kill that man who dared to destroy the life of a pharaoh and who is the reason of our princess's death.''_

* * *

The burning sun was shining on the woman, who was sitting on a horse. Her hand was raised above her brows as her eyes gazed at the endless sand.

She sighed as she pulled her dark wavy hair over her left shoulder, so it wouldn't get on her face. Suddenly, she heard voices of the horses. A small smile appeared on her soft and pink lips as she saw three men on the horses, coming towards her.

With a graceful movement, she was off of her horse and waited for the men arrive in front of her. The dress she was wearing, gave her the mysterious look she wanted to have. It was simple black dress, with what she could move easily. It matched with the tattoo on the inside of her right wrist and it also matched with the lacy cloth she had in front of her face and now covering her eyes, leaving her eyes out.

The horses stopped and the man in the middle jumped off. ''I am Ardeth Bay, and I welcome you on our lands..'' he spoke in a deep voice, that sent shiver down her spine.

''And I am grateful for your welcome. My name is Emuishere and I'm the daughter of Azghan.'' she spoke in a voice, that could make every mans knees to go weak.

They both stepped closer to each other, never taking eyes from one another. He reached his hand out for her to take and she slowly slipping her hand into his.

The two men, who were still sitting on their horses, came down and bowed their heads in respect.

''Come, Emuishere! You're riding with me to the village, as my bride-to-be!'' Ardeth looked at the woman and helped her on his horse. She held her head high, which made him almost stop and admire her.

But somehow, he managed to sit on the horse and put his hands around her to grab the reins. ''Take her horse..'' he ordered his men, but stopped as she raised her hand.

''If anything happens to him.. I will personally slit your throats while you sleep.''

Her threat made the men to bow again and Ardeth kicked the sides of his horse, shocked because of the choise of her words. They both rode into the desert, leaving a trail of sand dust behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the first chapter..**

**I changed the rating for the upcoming chapters.**

**And if you have any ideas how the future wife of a Chieftain should be called, then let me know. Because I think that 'princess' doesn't fit and when she's married, the 'queen' isn't enough. Well in my opinion. If you think that they fit, then let me know and I'll use them. :)**

**Friendscrazygirl: ****Thank you soooooo much for your review. And I promise, that I will write it until to the end. Well if school doesn't stop me.**

* * *

Emuishere stood in the middle of her new tent. As the future wife of the Chieftain, she had her own personal tent, which was large enough to fit three families with six children. Well, may it wasn't so big, but she felt like it was like a castle. She felt like she was just a small stick of wood in the middle of the huge trees.

Her slender fingers removed the veil from her face, letting it to hang on the veil, which was covering her eyes. Slowly, she lifted the edge of her dress and removed the sandals she was wearing. Her toes touched the carpet, which was protecting her bare feet from the hot sand of desert.

With small steps, she started twirling around, her eyes shining brightly at the soft feeling under her toes. Her steps were graceful and when she started moving her hands.. the three women who were standing in the doorway of her tent, were astonished to see her dance like that.

When the dancing woman finally noticed them, she stopped and gasped, before her fingers lifted her veil to cover her face. ''Our apologizes..'' the eldest of them said quickly and they all fell on their knees to bow in respect. ''It was never in our intentions to scare you.'' she continued, scared for her reaction.

Emuishere attached the veil on the one, which was covering her hair, and stepped closer to three women. ''You can stand up. As long as there are no eyes of men, you do not have to bow in my presence.'' her voice was soft, yet so powerful, making three women gasp as they stood up. ''What are your names?''

''My name is Dalal, these are my younger sisters.. Fiddah and Husn. We are here to serve you. We have been sent here by the mother of our chieftain.''

Now very interested woman lowered her veil, seeing no reason to cover her face. With small steps, she walked behind the curtains. ''If one of you could fetch some water four goblets and something to eat.. then I would be very grateful.'' her voice echoed over the tent.

''I shall bring them to you quickly.'' Fiddah spoke and left the tent in a hurry.

''Could you please help me to get out of these traveling clothes?'' Emuishere called. Dalal and Husn walked quickly behind the curtain, helping to untie her dress, so it was falling on the ground. She did not feel embarrassed for her nakedness, because she has been always helped by the maids in her old tribe. ''Tell me, do you know the favorite colour of you Chieftain?'' she suddenly asked, removing her veils.

''As we have heard, he likes dark colours.'' Husn replied in a respectful voice.

A small smirk appeared on her lips ''Then I shall wear the dark blue dress with black veil.'' The two of them nodded, searcing for the dress. ''If it is not too much trouble for you, could you set me a bath? I need to look best as I am going to meet the family of my future husband.''

''It is no trouble for us.'' they both smiled, surprised by the kindness of the woman, who was pulling on a thin material of long fabric, which was shielding her body. ''We shall set the bath right now.'' Dalal nodded and pulled her sister with her, to set the bath.

Emuishere turned to the full lenght mirror and opened the fabric around her body, letting it to hang on her shoulders. With tilting her head to the side, she had only one thought in her head. _Was she enough to pleasure her future husband?_

* * *

_''My dearest daughter, remember..'' Emuisheres mother spoke to her as she braided her hair. _

_''Womans best weapon is her eyes, gentle touch and mysterious ways of moving.'' the girl nodded, knowing that the year, when she would go into the desert alone to meet her future husband, was coming quickly._

_The woman smiled at her daughter ''Glance at him, from time to time touch his hand with your fingers, or his chest or shoulders. Give him a mysterious smile, move gracefully and soon you will secure that he will never lay in the bed of another woman. He will always be yours.''_

_''I shall not fail you, mother. I'll catch the heart of chieftain who has been arranged as my husband. I will make the bond between our tribes strong as I'm going to give him many sons and daughters.''_

_They both looked at each others with smiles and the older woman nodded ''I know, my dear Emuishere, I know..''_

* * *

''The bath is ready for you.'' two girls stepped brought her back from her memories and she smiled gently at them With quick steps, she walked behind another curtain, where a wooden bathtub was waiting.

The fabric fell on the ground and she stepped inside of the cool water, sitting down. ''Husn, would you be so kind and bring me the black wooden box with flowers?'' she looked at the girl who quickly went to fetch it.

''The food and water is here.. where should I put it?'' Fiddah stepped behind the curtain, holding a tray with fruits, water and goblets.

''Please, but it where the pillows are. Thank you very much, Fiddah!'' her smile was warm and bright. The girl nodded and hurried to put down the tray. Husn arrived with the box. ''Thank you, Husn! Will you please open it and add three droplets to the water?'' she smiled at the girl, who opened the box.

A small gasp escaped from her lips as she saw the crystal bottle on red satin. There was a bathing oil inside of the bottle and when she opened it, a strong scent of unfamiliar sweetness hit her nose. Carefully dropping three droplets into the water, she closed the bottle and left to place the box back where it belonged.

Emuishere moved her legs so the oil would mix with the water and go though her skin. With closed eyes, she let the water to do its magic before the maids helped her to clean herself and her hair.

After a long bath, she stood up and they gave her a white linen to dry her body. Sitting on the pillows in front of the mirror, the linen around her body, she studied her face for a second. ''Dalal, would you please set my veil ready? Fiddah, please do something simple with my hair and Husn.. please get my dress ready.'' her voice was soft and commanding.

''Of course.'' they replied in unison.

Soon enough Fiddah had pinned her hair up into a loose bun, leaving her beautiful curls to fall on her neck, around her face and one strand of it in front of her eyes. It was simple but elegant. The three girls helped her into the dress.

The dress was simple.

_**(A/N: I really don't know what kind of dresses they were wearing so I improvise..)**_

It was like a long, long fabric with two holes for her hands. When they went through the holes and up into air, two girls crossed the fabric and pulled it in front of her. Now it was covering her backside. In front of her, they crossed it again and pulled back. With a simple black pin, they put the two ends together, letting the dress to fall loosely enough to be decent, but at the same time teasing.

The black veil was attached to her hair by the middle part of it. Left side was thrown over her right shoulder and right side was going to cover her face if the time was going to insist it.

''Thank you so much and now.. will you please join me to eat and drink. You can clean up later when I'm going to meet with the family of Chieftain. '' she turned to the surprised girls and walked over to the pillows, picking up one of the goblets to pour some water in it. ''Now, do not be afraid.'' her laughed called them to sit down with her.

Soon they were eating and drinking.. and smiling. They had the easiest conversations and even laughed. Emuishere could feel how these three girls were going to be her great friends.

Suddenly, a clearing of a voice made them to fall into silence. ''My apologizes to disturb you, but the Chieftain has ordered me to take you to Bay family tent.'' a deep husky voice spoke behind the door of the tent. The woman in the middle, noticed how Dalal was biting her lip and smirked as they all rose.

''Dalal, would you be so nice and tell to the man that I will be ready in short time.'' she smiled to her and the girl blushed furiously as she nodded. ''Oh.. and one advice for you.. if you look up to him, remember to pat your eyelashes.. Womans one of the best weapon is her eyes..'' she whispered before the girl went to get her message to the man.

Fiddah helped her to but the veil in front of her face so it won't fall of. Husn found her pair of sandals and when they were on, they opened the door for her to step out.

The man who was waiting for her bowed his head and she nodded, turning to three girls. ''I shall bring Dalal with me if it is not a trouble for you two to clean up?'' she spoke in a low voice, so only the girls could hear. Dalal glared at her sisters who were nodding eagerly and choking on their girlish giggles. ''I am ready to go..'' Emuishere turned to the man and he bowed once again, stepping in front of her.

The woman kept her distance form the man with five steps behind him. Dalal was walking two steps from her, keeping the respectful distance, but still stayed close enough if she should need her. Unlike many other women, Emuishere was not nervous. She was confident and her head had all the wisdom she would need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter ready. Next one will be their wedding and then I will start writing with the movie into this story.**

* * *

Emuishere stepped into the tent of Bay family, holding her eyes down in a respectful way. Dalal bowed, getting on her knees right next to her. ''Come, come, Emuishere! There is no need to be so shy.'' a warm voice of a woman spoke and she looked up, smiling at the old woman, who probably was the mother of her future husband.

''I did not mean to look disrespectful. My only wish was to show, that I respect your family and so does my family.'' she answered in a clear voice, stepping closer. ''Dalal, stand by the wall..'' she looked over her shoulder, nodding towards the spot next to the man, who had brought them to the tent. The girl got up, blushing and went to stand by the man.

Emuishere sat down on the pillows, next to Ardeth. He glanced at her direction, keeping the gasp behind his closed lips. She looked beautiful as she was wearing the simple dark blue dress and black veil. There was something mysterious about the way she held her body up in a strong way.. and when she glanced at her, he almost fell on his back. That one quick movement with her eyes, made his heart race and the lower member of his body rise.

He earned a knowing look from his brother and glared at him. Both of their sister held back the giggle and turned to the woman to admire her beauty. ''Tell me, Emuishere, daughter of Basil..'' his father spoke in a booming voice. Even though he tried to show her that he had the power in his hands, he sounded warm and friendly. ''Why do you think that you would fit as the wife of a twelve medjai tribe Chieftain?''

''There is nothing I could do to be the worthy of becoming his wife. I am merely the daughter of furthermost tribes Chieftains daughter. But I assure you that for the rest of my life, I will do everything to be worthy. My father wanted this marriage to make connection between our tribes stronger. He has made my mother and almost every single woman in our tribe to form me into the perfect wife.'' her voice was loud enough for them to hear clearly, but still quiet.

''And have they had the success?'' the man raised his brows, surprised by the choice of her words. He already could feel, that this woman was going to be the perfect match for his eldest son.

Emuishere smiled a true smile ''I am afraid that I have to confess. My heart is wild, my spirit can not be tamed. I speak what I think and I act like my heart tells me to act. My lips will not tell the words of lies to you, because of that, I have told you that I am not a tamed kitty. Even if my name means kitty.''

''Can I ask a question?'' her future sister-in-law looked up, earning a small nod. ''What talents do you have. There must be something that made your father to decide for you to marry with my brother.'' she spoke in a calm voice, making all the Bays to look at her.

''I have been told that I have a good singing voice. I also have a hand for art, sewing and cooking. But what I am proud of is the fact that I am trained as a true Medjai warrior.'' she smiled at the girl, looking at the shocked faces. ''There is no rule or law that women can not be warriors. In my tribe, the woman are taught the basic moves of self-defence, so they could protect themselves and their children. I in the other hand didn't get enough satisfaction and demanded to become a warrior. So I was trained and I gave my oaths and words to serve the Medjais. Only difference from men is the fact that I do not have the marks of a warrior, because I was promised as the future wife for your son.''

When the mother of Bay siblings finally got her voice back, she asked with big interest ''Tell me, my child.. has your mother been fertile?'' It was one of the most simplest questions that the mothers asked from their future daughter-in-law.

''Oh, yes! She has. I have four older brothers, and one younger. I also have a younger sister. She was very young when she married my father. My brothers are born one year apart. I was born three years after the youngest of them was born. My sister saw the light of Allah when I was at the age of two and my younger brother saw the same light when I was four.'' Emuishere said in a proud voice. For a medjai, it was real pride to have such a big family.

The old woman gasped, tears in her eyes. ''Do you hear that, Haytham, my husband. We will have many grandchildren.'' she clapped her hands together in excitement. ''Oh, how shameful of me..'' she suddenly gasped and pulled out a box. ''This belongs to our family and it now yours.'' she reached out, giving it to her.

It was a tradition for the mother in a family to give her first daughter-in-law something that has been running in their family for generations. It was something that should be passed on, showing the roots of the family. ''I am truly grateful for the honor.'' she smiled and placed the wooden box on her lap, already wanting to open it. But she couldn't because of the traditions. She wasn't a Bay yet.

''I do not mean to be disrespectful, but may I ask.. '' the brother cleared his throat, earning a interested gaze from Emuishere. ''How did you manage to convince your father to let you to become a warrior?'' he raised his brows, arms crossed on his chest.

''Oh, convincing him was easy. I can not tell you my secrets because.. well I am sure that you are no woman.'' she smirked, making his sister and mother to chuckle, father and brother to roar in laughter.

After hours of talking and getting to know their new family member, the mother in the family finally sighed ''Well it is a time to end this great gathering. Tomorrow is a busy day. Ardeth, dear.. you should escort your betrothed to her tent.'' The man rose and nodded, reaching his hand out. Dalal stepped closer with a bow, taking the box from her lap.

Emuishere made a little bow to the family ''It was a great pleasure to meet with you. I am truly happy to become a member of such a great family.'' They all smiled, knowing that Ardeth will have his hands full with this young woman.

When she looked up to the man, her eyes twinkled in the small light of candles. Ardeth had troubles with keeping his gasp back, because he had never seen so beautiful eyes. And when her hand took his in a soft and gentle way, he almost fell on his knees to rip her clothes up and take her right in front of his family. But somehow he managed to keep himself together and helped her up, leading the woman out, Dalal following them with a respectful distance.

When they reached to her tent, Dalal went inside to put the box down. Emuishere stayed outside with Ardeth, looking up into the sky, which was full of shining stars. ''When I was just a little girl, I dreamed that some day.. my husband would give me one of those stars.'' she said in a melodic voice, before she turned to the man. ''But it was only a silly childish wish from my heart.'' her voice sounded distant when she spoke.

She took his hand beween hers and gently placed it above her heart ''I promise to always be faithful. My heart will awlays belong to you.'' He looked at her, shocked by her actions. When she let go of his hand and turned to step inside of her tent, she felt his strong fingers closing around her wrist. With a slightly cofused gaze, she turned to face him.

''Until we are married, I am not going to warm any beds. And once when we are married, the only woman who I am going to bed, is you. I shall not have any other women in my bed as my heart belongs to you, when you will accept it. That is my promise to you, Emuishere.'' he spoke ina deep voice, pressing his lips on her palm.

The woman blushed furiously and her heart was racing. She could feel the blood running through her veins. Her eyes were locked on the man in front of her and suddenly, she stepped closer to him.

She knew exactly what she was doing when she lowered her veil. She knew that he couldn't see her face because of the darkness.

With a graceful movement, she rose on her toes, because the man in front of her was taller than she was. Ardeth soon felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. They seemed like the finest silk on his skin and he wanted to feel them everywhere. By instincts, his hands moved to grab her waist, but she pulled away quickly enough, lifting the veil again. ''Not yet.. I shall lay in your bed when we are married.'' she smirked. ''May Allah give you a good night, Ardeth.'' her voice amost sang out his name before she stepped into the tent.

''Allah has a wish to take away last pieces of my sanity. '' he spoke as he felt the lower member of his body rising once again. ''That woman shall be the death of me.'' he sighed as he turned to leave into the night.


End file.
